make you feel my love
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Callie and Jude are to be adopted in a few days. Now, everything is going to be fine. They will have family and all would be fine, or maybe not...
1. Chapter 1

In the Foster family following weekend was supposed to be about happiness and finally becoming a family. Jude's and Callie's adoption papers were ready and Steff and Lena just had to sign it. Jude was so happy. He and Mariana spent days thinking about their outfits for the court house and the party. On the other hand, Callie was feeling like all this is wrong. In a few days hers and Brandon's chances to ever be together were coming to their end. On Friday afternoon, they are becoming siblings. She was so sad. In the night, when everyone was asleep, she would sneak to his old room and cry. First night she sneaked into his room, she found his shirt he left behind. It smelled of him and that perfume she loved. Every night she sneaked in his room, she would hug his shirt and cry for him. She missed him so much. She was still in love with him. She loved everything about him and she missed that time when they were together. As the adoption was getting closer, she was every day less and less sure she could do it. She was tempted to look for him and tell him she wants him back. In his room, she would spend nights remembering him and all the time they had together. She loved him too much, and she couldn't have him. She knew that he was the one, she was sure she could love him forever, but she also knew she couldn't have him. If she wants Jude to be happy, than she had to go through with it.

The following day she went to the Girls United house and asked them if she could join the group. She wanted to talk to somebody.

''Callie, it's nice for you to join us. So, adoption is happening in a few days, how do you feel?''

''Scared…''

''Why?''

''Because I'm not sure if that is the right decision…''

''Why?''

''Because I…''

''You love Brandon?''

She broke down. She started crying. To everybody's surprise, Carmen came and held her.

''It's not easy choice , but you have to decide if it is worth it….''

''I missed all of them, but without Brandon I feel so empty, like I'm dead inside…''

''Than, I think you already know what is your choice.''

''My brother would never forgive me..''

''And will you forgive yourself letting him became your brother?''

''I don't know…''

''Can you see him as a brother?''

''No.. I can't imagine the day I wouldn't love him.''

''Callie, you are in a very dangerous territory there…''

''I know, but… He is living with his dad now… We are not in the same house…''

''But he is still your foster brother….''

''I know…''

That day she was home alone. B came to get some of the things he forgot and found her sleeping in his room with his shirt pressed against her chest and nose. He sat on the bed beside her and stroked her hair. She opened her eyes and jumped when she saw him.

''What are you doing here?''

''I could ask the same?''

''I was…''

''I know…''

''Are you sure you want to go through with this?''

''I… I don't know…''

''Why?''

''Because I'm not well since we broke up… I miss you so much… I love you Brandon…''

''I love you too.''

As on cue, they jumped into each other's arms and started kissing and tearing each other's clothes. They never did it before and it was maybe their last chance to have something special. B had never been with anyone and Callie's first time was actually a rape, so it seemed like they had their first time with each other. He made love to her all the afternoon. She felt alive, complete and like she could do anything. She finally felt how it feels to let go completely and give all to the person you love. Brandon had taken all that she could give that afternoon and gave her the same. She felt him being hers and only hers. They belonged to each other more than ever. He was not her foster brother, Steff's son, Lena's soon. She was not Jude's sister, someone who had to take care of him. They were just Brandon and Callie, two teenagers madly in love with each other. They were so wrapped up at each other that they didn't notice anyone coming home. Steff and Lena went upstairs and on the way to their room they heard noise coming from B's room. They opened the door and found teens kissing and talking.

''I love you so much Callie. We can do it… I can file for emancipation. I've been saving money so we can rent a place and live together. Don't leave me again… I would die without you. I can't do it anymore…''

''I know B. I feel the same. I feel so bad, empty , sad and desperate to be with you… But if I don't do it, Jude would be hurt, your moms would be hurt… We can't be selfish…''

''Why? After Friday, we can never do something like this… We will never be able to share these moments. I love you, you will never be my sister…''

''Brandon… Be reasonable. We can't keep doing this. We have to be siblings. I can't hurt Jude. I'm sorry.''

''Just keep hurting us and all would be O.K.''

''Brandon…''

''Callie, you are in my arms, naked, after making love to me for hours, how do you thing we can be siblings after this?''

Steff was the first to speak..

''What on earth it this?''

''Mom!''

Teens jumped apart from each other and covered themselves. As on cue, the rest of the kids came upstairs and found them in bed together. Callie noticed how different their looks were. Jesus was surprised, Mariana seamed angry and Jude was furious.

''You ruin everything! Why did you come back? I hate you….''

Jude run to his room and slammed the door.

''We'll talk downstairs.''

They closed the door to the room and left two of them to get dressed. Callie was crying. He moved closer to her and held her.

''It will be fine. All would be fine.''

'' It will not. Jude hates me again.''

''He will get over it…''

''I have to stop hurting and disappointing people…''

''Callie…''

''No, Brandon! This has to end, for all of us. I can't stand the way they looked at us.''

''They will get over it.''

''No, they will not… They will never get over the fact that I betrayed their trust again. We were not supposed to do this, feel this. We told them it was just a kiss and we did more than that. We wanted to live together, that is something they don't know about. I can't lie anymore.''

She got out of bed and put on her cloths. Brandon did the same and few minutes later they were down in the dining room where entire family waited for them.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was silent. They stood at the door and looked at each other and the family.

''So, are we going to hear the whole story now, or just another set of lies?''

Brandon looked at her and decided to come clean. He had nothing more to lose.

'' You are right, no more lies. She went because we couldn't control our feelings. We are in love and when she was finally back, we found way to be together. We were seeing each other for some time. When she was in the house, we made deal for her to apply for the independent living. That was our way to live together. I stopped going to piano lessons and saved all that money to give her for the rent. Rita even found her a place to live. She was very close to signing the contract. We were few weeks away from living together. I even started collecting all things I needed to be emancipated. I wanted to leave the house so we can be together. I wanted to marry her when she turns eighteen and apply to schools together when she graduates. ''

They were all in shock. No one had a clue that this thing between them went that far. Mariana and Jude believed it was only a kiss. And now they learn about entire relationship and schemes just so they could be together. Jesus always doubted that there was something more. Once Lexy told him to pay attention to two of them and he noticed how much they cared about each other. Callie was on the verge of tears. Their life sounded so perfect from his prospective and she wanted to give it up. She felt guilty because her choices were hurting people she loved. On one side was B and on the other the rest of the family. She knew that they had no guaranties that their love will last, but also, there were same odds for the family. No one can say that families are forever. Their family is the best example. Steff was the first to break the silence.

''We are very disappointed in you. You promised that the kiss at our wedding was the only thing that happened and now we learn that there is more. As a matter of fact a lot more. Brandon, we forbede you to see her, look for her and you did it anyway. I could arest you….''

''Than do it… Anyway, she made her choise. She choose not to hurt you.. I'm the one loosing something important…''

He turned to Callie…

''I hope they meet your needs and expectations… Good luck with what you choose. I'm donne. I can't hurt anymore and I can't wait for you to remember we matter….''

''Brandon, it's not like that… I love you… I love you so much that I did what was best for us…''

''Us, them or you?''

''Brandon…''

''If you loved me, as you say you do, you would be fighting with me for our love, not sitting like someone who is not concerned with it all.''

Mariana jumped to her defense.

''She needs family more than a boyfriend. You are so out of line Brandon. You knew about her past and you do this to her?! She deserved someone better than you…''

Callie looked at her in pain. Mariana had no idea how much Brandon has given her and how loved she felt.

''Mariana, you have no idea about us. And apparently you never will. She made her choise.''

''I can't lose the only family I have…''

''Well, you just lost me… I wish you a happy life Callie…''

He left the house and slammed the door. She stood pail and without words for few seconds and then she fell to the floor and started crying. Jesus came to her and picked her up. He carried her to Brandon's room and put her to bed. He remembered too late that they left that bed less than an hour ago, but it was too late. She cried even more holding his pillow close to her chest.

''What have I done? I lost him forever… He will never talk to me again… He hates me…''

''He loves you and that's why he is acting like that. Give him some time… He'll come around…''

''I lost the only good thing I had in my life…''

Lena came to the room and Jesus left them alone.

''Callie…When you feel better, come downstairs. It can't stay like this…''

Few minutes later, Mariana came to get her. She noticed that the entire family had a speech ready. She didn't want to hear anything. Before they could say anything, Steff's phone rang.

''Yes, this is Stefanie Foster…

Is he O.K.?

We'll be there in a minute…''

She hung up and looked at them. Her eyes were full of tears.

''Brandon is in the hospital. He was shot at the beach…''

''What?''

Callie turned pail and Jesus came to grab her before she fainted.

Jude was silent and Mariana was panicking.

''Is he OK?''

''He is in surgery. They don't know…''

Lena got the car keys and entire family went to the hospital. They were informed that Brandon was shot close to his heart and that his lungs are punctured. He also had a head injury so it was also something that concerned the doctors. Doctor didn't give them much hope.

''If he makes the night we can hope for the better.''

Jesus held Callie and never left her alone or out of his sight. He kept his distance, but he was watching her like a hawk. She sat alone at the opposite corner of the waiting room and played with the bracelet he gave her few weeks ago. Now, when she could lose him forever, she started regretting her decision. Five hours later, doctor came and told them that they did all they could , so now it's up to B's body to recover. Steff was relived.

''When could we see him?''

''Maybe tomorrow. He needs now to rest and you should too. We'll let you know how he feels later…''

Family went home, but everybody was quiet after they left the hospital. Callie got ready for the bed, bud ended up in his bed. She held his pillow tight and cried. She cried herself to sleep. Steff found her there and covered her. Apparently entire family wanted to do the same. They all wanted to go to his room and ''talk'' to him.

Lena found Steff, Jesus, Mariana and Jude standing at the door and looking at Callie. She was asleep just because she was burned out. Her sleep was far from peaceful and she was calling his name. They were all sad for her. One by one they returned to their beds and waited for the news about Brandon. Steff was worried because she couldn't reach Mike. He was somewhere and not answering his phone. In next two weeks, they visited him at the hospital and each one of them spoke to him. Jude asked him to wake up, so moms would be better, Mariana apologized for all the things she said, and Jesus told him that he is taking care of Callie who needs him very much. Steff and Lena would tell him how much they love him and how much they need him to be ok. Callie was sneaking into his room late at night. She would sneak out of the house in the middle of the night and spend every night in the hospital with him. She would hold his hand and every time repeat the same thing.

''I'm sorry… Please, recover… Please recover and I promise I will not be adopted… I would go with you and we would do all that you wanted, just wake up and be better. I love you B. I know now I can't live without you… Please, come back to me…''

His recovery was not going well. Doctors were worried about him. They wanted to do another surgery but they feared he was not stable enaugh for that. Mike came to the hospital drunk and caused so much problems. He blamed Steff for all this because she was the one to bring all the other kids into their home. Because of Jesus and Mariana, she got shot and now because of Callie, their son is in grave danger. Callie felt so guilty, that Mike's words .

''Mike, it's not time and place for this.''

''Shut up Lena! My son is almost dead because of her, and now you tell me it's not time and place…. Why is she here? It's her fault…''

''What are you talking about?''

''He got involved with those kids just so he could give her the money for the apartment and independent living. It's her fault he got shot…He gave up all for her and she did this to him…''

''It's not her fault. Brandon made those choices by himself.''

''But it was for her…''

Callie couldn't listen anymore. She went out for a walk. She waked aroud the hospital and came back when she noticed Mike's car was gone. She found Jesus in the waiting room.

''Where is everybody?''

''They are giving blood for B, or looking for someone with the type they need.''

''What blood type they need?''

'' O negative.''

''I have it… Maybe I could give blood?''

''Go to the nurse…''

Callie went to the nurse and there were Mariana, Lena and Jude.

''I came to give blood.''

''Oh, we have to test you first and then if everything is Ok, you can donate…''

They took her blood and in a few hours they would tell her if she could give him blood. She went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. She was pail, with huge bags under her eyes. She was tired, broken and she needed him to be better. She needed hope. She started crying and soon she was in Mariana's arms. She held her tight.

''I can't take it. It hurts… I hurt him… I hurt the only person who loved me no questions asked…''

Lena and Steff were in the bathroom now too.

'' We all love you..''

Lena stroked her hair trying to calm her.

''Yes, moms love you Callie… I love you… We all do…''

''You all asked something of me in order to love me… Moms asked me to give up Brandon. You asked the same and Jude insisted I never speak to Brandon if I want him to love me and bee my brother. Only B and Jesus never asked anything from me.''

She got out of Mariana's arms and left. When they all came back from the restroom, Jesus was waiting for them.

''Nurse has results.''

Doctor came and delivered the news.

''Ms. Jacobs has what we need, but we can't take her blood…''

''Why, what is wrong ?''

''She is pregnant…''


	3. Chapter 3

''Can you repeat that again?''

''Callie is pregnant…''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, there is nothing more precise than the blood work.''

Callie stood and listened to them. She didn't believe this was happening. She was pregnant. They had sex for the first time and she was with child. Part of her already addored the baby. It was hers and Brandon's, but she was sixteen, and he was in a hospital bed fighting for his life. She was scared to death.

''I'm going to be sick…''

She went to the restroom and threw up. It was not related to the pregnancy, but stress. When she left the stall Lena was there waiting for her.

''Hey, how are you?''

''I don't know… Scared… How will I raise a baby ? What will happen to Brandon… I can't lose him now… He has to meet our baby…''

''Callie, there are always options.''

''I'm not having an abortion or giving up my baby.''

''Callie…''

''No! It's my baby Lena. It's all I have if something happens to him.''

''Callie, it will be fine. We'll figure something out.''

''I need to see him.''

''Steff is with him now. Doctor wanted to talk to her.''

When she came back to the waiting room, Jesus, Jude and Mariana just stood there and looked at her. She realized they knew now. Jude looked angry and Mariana was surprised. Jesus came to her and hugged her.

''He will be fine. He will wake up soon so you can spoil the baby together. With combination of two of you that baby will be major nerd and dork. They're lucky to have cool uncle as I am.''

She was laughing and crying at the same time.

''You're right. Without you this baby is hopeless.''

He put his hand on her belly.

''Baby, don't worry. Uncle Jesus is here to take care of it all.''

He looked at her.

''If anything happens to him, you can count on my help and support. You are not alone. We are family and you are bringing one more member to it.''

Lena was proud listening to him. She and Steff made a man out of that scared little boy that came into their house almost ten years ago. She felt sorry for Callie and she had no idea what will happen now. How shall they deal with it now. Now she was pregnant with her foster brother. They could all have problems because of that.

Steff was sitting by his bed and crying. She felt it was all her fault. If she stopped Lena from bringing Callie and Jude to their home, all would be different. Her baby wouldn't be in this situation. And now, Callie is pregnant. She has a sixteen year old pregnant in her home. She is about to became a grandmother. She wanted that baby and knowing how much Lena wants a child, she knew she would be on board with getting custody of the baby. Parents are underage, she is in foster care and it would be easy. Doctor informed her that they found blood they needed and he can be in the surgery tomorrow morning. Steff was fine with that. She just wanted him back and well. She left the room and informed family about it all. She sent them home and stayed at the hospital. Lena followed Callie everywhere just to make sure she is fine and she doesn't need something. Callie understood the worry, but needed to be alone. She slept in B's room.

Lena and Steff spend the night awake. Lena was thinking how Callie could keep the baby and Steff was thinking how they could have her baby.

''I think we should adopt their child…''

''What? They will never say yes to that and I can't do that to them. It's not right.''

''They are kids.''

''And they have us. Regardless of what happens. We are there for them, but not as the mothers of the baby, but theirs. ''

''Lena…''

''No, it's their child… Let them be…''

They got downstairs and found Callie eating like a bird.

''She won't eat.''

''It's Ok Jesus… She will. Maybe she is sick…''

''Hi, love, how are you?''

''Scared..''

''We all are, but you have to take care of yourself. There is one person who is the most important in the world… I know you love Brandon, but that baby is above all.''

''Me and my luck… I got pregnant first time we… Oh, he will be so angry.''

''Brandon? No, he will be scared but happy.''

''You think?''

''Yes, he will love your baby very much.''

''I just want him to be better.''

''He will be fine.''

Steff hugged her and kissed her cheek.

''Now, finish that breakfast. My grandchild has to eat…''

''Yes, it needs to be Ok.''

She ate her food and got ready for the hospital. Doctor told them that Brandon is getting better but he also recommended for Callie to stay at home and avoid hospitals for the duration of pregnancy. Brandon woke up and his family was happy about that. He noticed that Callie is missing. When he and Jesus were left alone, he asked about her.

''Where is Callie?''

''She is home…''

''She didn't want to see me?''

''Yes, she did, but doctors told her to stay away from the hospital…''

''Why?''

''You're going to be a dad….''

''What?''

''She is pregnant…''

''With my baby?''

''Yes, your baby… We all saw you butt naked together…''

''Oh, God….''

''Yap…. My toughts egstaktly.''

''Is she OK?''

''Yes, she is. She was so worried about you….''

''Give me your phone…''

Jesus gave him the phone and B called her.

''Hey, Jesus…''

''Hey, baby mama…''

''Brandon?''

''Yes, I'm awake…''

''I love you….''

''I love you too… You and our baby…''

''Doctors told me not to come… I really wanted to be there….''

''I know love… Take care of yourself and the baby and I'll be back soon.''

''O.K. I'll call you again soon.''

''I can't wait to see you…''

''Me too..''


	4. Chapter 4

In next ten days, Brandon spoke to Callie just over phone. She was not allowed to go to the hospital and doctors wanted to make sure he is fine before letting him go home. During the hours family spent at the hospital, Callie would spent her time taking pictures. Photography became her hobby and she got nice camera from Lena. She was taking pictures of everything. One day she was at the beach taking pictures of the birds when she heard a voice.

''You have to be patient with them. They are bad models, but can give you wonders.''

There was behind her young man with the camera much more expensive than hers was.

''I noticed…''

''I'm Joseph…''

''I'm Callie…''

''So, I noticed you around here… Taking pictures for the project or…?''

''I take them for my personal project… I'm learning….''

''Oh, I see… ''

''What?''

''I must say that was the most fun I had… I got my first camera and documented pretty much anything I saw…''

''I'm the same… At first it was my mom's old camera with a film and then my phone and now this camera…''

''You have pretty good camera…. It's semi professional.. You can do good stuff with it…''

''Yes, but I have to learn how to do it..''

''I can help…''

''How?''

''Be my assistant…''

''Really?''

''Yes, I just opened office here in town and I know no one…''

''Where did you come from?''

''Boston…''

''I would love to go there. I bet there are great paces to photograph…''

''Yes, there are. I think you would love it…''

''How do you just pack a bag a move?''

''I don't know. I was really hurt by the person I loved. I was badly cheated on…''

''I'm sorry to hear that…''

''I'm working on getting over it…''

''I hope you'll succeed…''

''Me too.''

''What do you do in life?''

''I go to school and right now I'm trying to figure out what to do with my life…''

''Why did you choose photography to channel all what you feel?''

''I'm not much of a talker…''

''Oh…''

''Yes, I see things in pictures and can express much better like that….''

''Would you parents mind if you worked at my studio after school? I can teach you all I know and maybe someday have a partner in my studio…''

''Sure, why not….''

He gave her his card and she promised to call him tomorrow and tell him what is her decision. She wanted to do this and she hoped Steff and Lena would be Ok with her working. She knew babies cost money and she wanted to be responsible for her child. She and Brandon will be this baby's parents and it was up to them to give the love and all to their child. Steff and Lena told her yes, but asked her to tell him about the baby and that she would need some reasonable hours because of school and pregnancy.

Joseph was happy that she decided to work with him. Every day, after she was done with school, she would go to the studio and learn about cameras, lighting and all that she needed to make good photography. One day after work they were closing up and Joseph asked her to tell him something about her.

''There is a lot to say and very little to say…. I'm sixteen, in love with my foster brother and we are having a baby. He is in the hospital injured after the messy fight and a brake up we had. Now, I can't go to the hospital, we talk on the phone and my hormones are off the wall..''

''Wow! Sixteen and pregnant….. That is complicated… What about school?''

''I can be homeschooled later…. I have to wait for B to get out of the hospital so we can talk about what do we want to do with our lives and a baby we are having. I'm scared. I am afraid I would be a bad parent. ''

''You will not. It is obvious you care about the baby and that boy.''

''I do… I love him so much…''

''Than that is all that matters. If your love is real, you'll manage.''

''Thank you…''

They spent the rest of the day talking about camera and some rules of taking pictures. Callie was taking notes and was very careful of every word he said. When she came home, there was a surprise for her. Brandon was taking a nap on the sofa. No one was in the living room and she used that opportunity to take some pictures of him sleeping. He opened his eyes and smiled at her….

''Finally my favorite…people…''

She gave him a look and he smiled at her…

''I can't say person anymore… There is someone special growing inside of you… That makes you people I love….''

''And we love you too….Daddy…''

He offered his arm and she took it. He pulled her to the sofa and they cuddled up so he can be comfortable. She wanted him to be comfortable too so it was funny how both of them wanted the other to feel good. Every few minutes they would ask each other if they are ok or they need something. He touched her belly and smiled at her.

''Am I insane to be happy for our baby?''

''If you are, that makes two of us.''

He kissed her. She smiled at him, so he kissed her again. The kiss turned into a full make out session and they didn't hear the rest of the family come home.

''Khm…''

''Mom…''

''Hi kids… I hope we will not be greeted with this sight again…''

Jesus wanted to make a joke but it made things more awkward….

''Mom, she is already pregnant… Your nightmare came true…''

''Thank you Jesus… Unload the car….''

''Sorry Steff… It will not happen again…''

''And we all know that is a lie…''

She smiled at them and watched them blush…

''I'm making dinner. Is there something you would love to eat Callie?''

''Ice cream…''

''That is not dinner…''

''I don't mind anything… I just can't wait for the ice cream.''

Other kids came home and with lots of interest observed Brandon and Callie. Jude was watching them like hawk and taking in every move they made. He was not happy about the fact that they are having a baby. He worried about the adoption. He was afraid that Bill would take them away from Steff and Lena and that they would be back in the system again.


	5. Chapter 5

Callie had so much fun working. She felt like she was doing something big and important. Joseph was good teacher and had patience with her. She learned a lot from him and he was very pleased with her progress. After few weeks he could let her do some of the things without his supervision. Brandon recovered and got back to school. They spent a lot of time together at school but kept it pretty friendly. No one could say they were dating, but could notice there is _something _between them. Her pregnancy was starting to become visible to the sharp eye… She was getting morning sicknesses and had reactions to some smells. Lena got her a note to get her out of PE so she doesn't hurt the baby. Brandon was getting better and better and even his hand was regaining some sense. He could catch and hold things for some short time, but doctors said it was a progress. After few more weeks she started to show a little. If she was in a baggy shirts and pants, she looked like she gained some wait. Lena and Steff took her to the doctor's and he told her that she and the baby are fine. He also told her that on the next checkup they might see the sex of the baby. She was excited about that. House was divided. Mariana, Lena and Jude wanted a girl, and Steff and Jesus wanted a boy. She and Brandon just wanted the baby to be healthy and good.

Around the New Year's she was starting her second trimester. Her stomach got bigger and it would be soon impossible to hide the pregnancy. Steff and Lena got all the necessary documents for her to start home schooling whenever she wants to do it. She and Brandon were not sure about her going to school because he didn't want people talking bad things about her. Callie was pregnant and she didn't need to have any stress. Christmas came too soon for the Fosters. Lena's and Stef's parents came to dinner and noticed that there was some weird tension. It was clear that they were hiding something from them. Callie and Brandon got instructions to stay away from each other and not to tell anything about the baby and two of them dating. They feared that grandparents Foster/ Adams would not be very supportive of the baby and relationship. Callie helped Lena with salad and folding napkins. Brandon set the table and helped Callie arrange all. At eight family was at the table and Stef's dad started the prayer. After that they started with eating when there was someone at the door. Brandon went to open and it was Mike with his new girlfriend. Her name was Annabel and she was a nurse. Mine and she met one night when Mike got hurt on the job. They made them space at the table and Callie got them plates. Stef introduced family to Annabel and Annabel checked them all out. She smiled and started eating. After some time Frank and Mike got into an unpleasant conversation and she found it as a good idea to end it.

''So, Callie, how far along are you?''

Callie froze…. She had no idea how Annabel knew.

''What?''

''With your pregnancy? Do you know the sex of the baby?''

Steff and Lena closed their eyes and waited for their parents to fire at them. Lena's mother was the first to speak.

''Callie, is it true?''

She looked at Lena and Steff. Diana noticed how scared Callie was.

''By the silence I will go that far to believe you are with child…Whose baby is it?''

''Mine…''

''And the father?''

She knew she shouldn't say who the father is. She had to keep it for herself because of Brandon.

''That is not an issue here…''

''But it is… He should take responsibility for it. But I believe you have no idea how to be a parent at sixteen. You should give your baby to some poor couple who can't have a baby of their own and make them happy… ''

Steff felt like part of her agreed with what was said. And she believed it would be for the best if Callie gave them the baby, but Lena was the problem. Before she and Lena could say anything, Callie spoke in her very calm voice.

''I could say that you are absolutely right and we could end it here. I agree that for some things in life you have much more experience than me and that your life was not easy, but to tell someone who was in the system and in some way is still in it to give up their baby…. Oh, you don't do that. I would rather be hungry, leave the school and work two jobs for my baby than letting it be in the system… You have no idea how that looks like and I wouldn't do that to my baby….''

And with that Callie left the table. Brandon got up after her and left too. He heard their mothers having discussion with theirs about the usual stuff. They called them bad mothers, blamed it all on the same sex thing and it went on for miles. Brandon wanted to go back down and tell them he was the dad, but at this point Callie mattered more. He got into her room and found it empty. He was sure now she was in his room and he was right. She was curled up on his bed and crying. He got into the room and locked the door. He took off his shoes, her shoes and got on the bed behind her. He put his arms around her and kissed her neck.

''Hey…''

''Just hold me… I don't want to talk…''

There was some time when none of them spoke, but just held on to the other one and enjoyed the closeness.

''I love you Callie…''

''Love you too…''

She turned to face him and they kissed. At first kisses were gentle and slow and then things got a bit heated. Callie loved kissing Brandon and loved how he touched her, but she loved it even more now when she knew she was pregnant. He took off her dress and she was sitting just in her undies on his bed. She looked so beautiful to him. There was always something beautiful about pregnant girls. He was mad about her… mad about her even more than before. He was kissing her neck and removing straps of her bra when someone knocked at the door. Callie put on his shirt and he put on the pajama bottoms. It looked like they were just lying in bed…noting more…

''Who is it?''

''Moms…''

Brandon opened the door and they got in.

''We said no locking the door or funny buiseness.'

'' She didn't want anyone to come and that's why we locked it… And we did nothing of the sort. She was not in the mood for anyone to come and bother us…''

''We need to talk…''

''That is usually not a good news…''

Lena lowered her gaze.

''Things got a bit complicated.''

Callie was tired of complicated…

''What now?''

''In the middle of the argument, Bill came. He wants Callie to leave our home…''

''What? Why?''

''Because he heard that she was pregnant and there is one more thing…''

''What?''

''They found her dad…''

Callie and Brandon couldn't believe what they heard…

''WHAT?"

''Yes, when we started the adoption, we learned that she has a different father than jude. So, they had to find him.''

''And?''

''He was in shock he had a daughter…''

That got Callie's attention…

''What?''

''He never knew of you love…''

''How is that possible?''

''Your mom never told him…''

''But…''

''You will be living with him because he wants to meet you and try to make up the lost time…''

''Just like that?''

''Yes, just like that…''

''But, what about us?''

Brandon wanted to know what will happen now that they will not be leaving together.

''I'm guessing you can date… But I have no idea how will her dad react to the fact that she was pregnant with the foster brother. We can all get in trouble.''

Callie sat on Brandon's bed thinking about all the information she got in last ten minutes…

''Where would I live now?''

''Your father will come to pick you up. It was either his house or Rita's. But Girls united is full and some new girls came and Rita was concerned about you being there.''

''When do I leave?''

''Tomorrow… He is coming to pick you up at noon.''

''So, I must pack…''

''Yes, we will help you.''

''I don't need help. I can do it myself… I don't have a lot of things.''

Callie left to her room and started packing. Mariana and Jude watched her in surprise.

''What is going on? Where are you going?''

She turned towards them and took a deep breath.

''Apparently, Jude and I have different fathers. He just found out about me and he wants me. He is coming tomorrow to pick me up.''

Mariana and Jude didn't see this coming. Jude was shocked they have different parents.

''Mom had an affair?''

''I don't know…''

''I am so confused… Few months ago we had no one and now you have a dad…''

''I know… But… I have to see him first to know if I have him at all…''

''I'm sorry…''

''What for?''

''Everything…''

Callie's father came around ten in the morning and it was time for them to meet. When she got into the living room, she saw a very handsom man sitting there with Lena and Stef.

''Love, this is Robert Quinn and Robert, this is Callie.''

She came to him and offered her hand.

''Hi…''

He took her hand and just held it…

''Hi… I'm sorry… I was under impression for a moment that Colleen entered the room… You are just like her at that age…''

''Really?''

''Yes… She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen… She always had that calm way around her and a magic smile that could always get me in a better mood…''

He noticed Callie was pregnant…

''Oh, you are pregnant…''

''Yes…''

''How far along?''

''Four months…''

''And are you and baby Ok?''

''Yes, we are…''

''Do you want to keep it?''

''Yes…''

''Oh, I am guessing that Jill would be happy to have a baby in the house… It has been a long time…''

''Who is Jill?''

''My wife… And we have a daughter… Her name is Sofia and she is thirteen…''

''Oh, she wouldn't mind the baby?''

''She loves them… her sisters have a lot of kids and she is favorite aunt…''

''So, you are ok with the baby?''

''If you are…''

''I am…''

There was a moment of silence…

''I know what happened… Rita and Bill told me… I just want to know if the baby was conceived with someone you love or was it…?''

''No! No! I got pregnant with the boy I love. It was an accident…but we are very much in love…''

''Is he your boyfriend?''

''Yes, he is…''

''Will I meet him?''

''One day..''

''Who is it?''

Brandon showed up..

''I am her boyfriend…''

He turned towards the door. He saw a young boy in his PJ's.

''Oh, he spent the night?''

''Not really. He lives here… He is Stef's son… Brandon…''


	6. Chapter 6

They expected a lot of things from Robert learning that his sixteen year old daughter is pregnant with her foster brother, but no one expected what happened. Robert offered his hand and introduced himself.

''I am Robert Quinn, Callie's father…''

''Brandon Foster…''

''Nice to meet you young boy… Well, we must be leaving then… This is our address and you are more than welcome to visit… ''

He turned toward Callie and smiled…

''I will take bags to the car and let you say your goodbyes…''

He left the house and Callie just stood there…

''I will miss you all…''

Mariana hugged her first…

''I loved having a sister…''

Jesus came next….

''I loved having a normal sister…''

That earned him chuckle from Callie and slap on the hand from Mariana… Moms took her into their arms and promised they will fight for her. And there were Jude and Brandon. Jude was sad and angry. Callie was leaving. He got adopted, but she had her father who wanted her and that meant, that he can't have her with him all the time.

''I will miss you Jude… Be good and I will see you on Monday at school…''

''I'll miss you too…''

She held him tight and kissed her temple. And it was Brandon's turn. She saved him for the last. He opened his arms and she sneaked into them. They kissed and the rest of the family went away to give them some privacy.

''I love you…''

''I love you too Callie…''

''I'll miss you…''

''Me too…''

He walked her to the car and helped her in. She shut the door and looked at him until they didn't lose him.

''You don't have to worry… I will not do to you what my parents did to me…''

''What?''

''I will not keep you apart. He is welcome in our home as long as you want him… I promise that…''

''Thank you…''

''How you have no reaction to me being sixteen and pregnant with my foster brother?''

''Hm… Your mom gave birth to you at the age of eighteen… I was in love before and if I do say something, I will make us start on the wrong foot… I think you want and love your baby… So, there is no point in fighting that war. My family has enough to provide for you and the baby so you can go to school and have someone help with child. Regardless of what you choose…''

''What do you mean?''

''If you want to raise it with Brandon or alone…''

''I want to do it with him…''

''Ok, than… Do it together. My wife cleared out for you the pool house. It will take some time to get it…redecorated. It has two bedrooms so one can be baby's room and one could be yours. Brandon is welcome to come when he wants and if his mom lets him he can move in and help with the baby. Jill and I would be ok with it…''

''How?''

''Because we respect you and your choices…''

''But I am sixteen…''

''And pregnant with the boy you say you love… Child is a bond you create with someone and it's forever. So, we will not get in the way. Whatever you two want to do, it's up to you…''

''Ok…''

The rest of the ride was silent. Robert opened a gate on the button and they entered the yard. Few seconds later, Callie saw beautiful huge mansion with a pool and private beach. In front of the house stood a blond woman and a girl who looked very much like Callie.

''This is my wife Jill and our daughter Sofia…''

''Hi…''

''This is Callie… My daughter and soon there will be my grandchild… She is pregnant.''

Jill looked a bit surprised, but Sofia smiled.

''Really?''

''Yes, really…''

''Mom, that's so awesome…''

''Yes, it's quite nice Sofia… Let's take Callie to the house… and help her settle in…''

They took her to the guest room and Robert left her things there. He went to take a call and Callie stayed with Jill alone.

''I am sorry…''

''What for?''

''For causing trouble.''

Jill smiled.

''No, there is no trouble. You were a surprise, but no trouble… We wanted you to have pool house, but it needs a bit of redecorating. It was a ''man cave'' for Robert and it's no place for a girl…and a baby…. How far along are you?''

''Sixteen weeks…''

''Wow... Now the fun starts…''

''What do you want to do with school? Do you want to stay at your school? Change? Homeschool?''

''I don't know… Homeschooling sounds good. I will start showing and it would be smart not stay away from the kids at school…''

''Ok… We'll take care of it…''

''Have some rest… Is there something you would like for lunch? Any cravings?''

I smiled…

''No, this baby is good so far…''

''Ok… I'll see what we can make…''

Jill was on her way out when Callie called her…

''Jill…''

''Yes?''

''Thank you again…''

''You are welcome…''

Callie got onto bed and took her phone out. She texted Brandon for some time and then fell asleep. Sofia woke her up around three in the afternoon.

''Hey, sorry to wake you… Mom said to call you… Lunch is ready…''

''Ok. I'll be down…''

She left and Callie got ready for the first lunch with a family. She got down and the table was perfectly set. Everything was like in the movie. There was no chaos like in the house of Fosters. All the plates matched, glasses were from the best crystal and they had linen napkins. Jill served them food and they started eating. At first it was a bit silent and then Robert spoke.

''Do you like boats?''

''I have never been on one…''

''Would you like to?''

''Sure…''

''Want to go after lunch?''

''I would love to…''

They talked about some trivial things and it was a bit awkward for all of them. They all were trying too much. Callie was used to this because she had experience with moving around and first meals together. After they were done, Jill cleared out the table and Sofia went to change for the boat. They went together and left Jill to work.

''Why isn't Jill coming?''

''Mom has to work?''

''On Saturday?''

''Every day…''

''What does she do?''

''She is editor.''

Sofia told Callie that Jill works at one of the most prestige magazines that deal with economy and politics.

''They are preparing the Wednesday issue…''

''Wow! I had no idea… And what do you do Robert?''

''I am a lawyer…''

''That explains the house and all this…''

He smiled…

''Jill and I come from very rich families… It was little bit of them and little bit of us.''

Callie settled at one place and enjoyed wind in her hair and open sea. She really liked it. She felt some sort of freedom she didn't feel close to shore. Sofia came to sit with her and she took so many pictures of them. She posted some of them online and got a lot of comments. She was a popular girl. And no wonder why. Her parents were rich, friends with the powerful people and she was really reminding Callie of one perfect Stepford wife to be. Callie felt she will never be part of that world. When they came home, they had diner and after that Jill and Robert went back to their work. Callie called Brandon and told him about her day. He missed her a lot and she did miss having him around.

''Will I see you at school?''

''Yes… How are you?''

''I am fine. We just ate and I am in my room. I will pick a book and just chill…''

''Cool.''

''I have some homework… So mom is on my back…''

''Love you B…''

''Love you too...''

On next morning Sofia came to wake her up.

''Hey, mom told me to wake you and tell you we leave at ten…''

''Where?''

''Shopping…''

''Oh?''

''Yes, you will need things for the pool house and clothing…''

''I have some things…''

''You will grow out of them soon…''

Sofia had very kind smile.

''You do have a point…''

''Ok… See you downstairs…''

Callie had a bit hart time picking what to put on. Jill and Sofia always looked very elegant and she had just few things that could measure up. She put on a black dress and flats. She got her hair in a bun and took her bag. When she got there, Jill was ready to go.

''You look beautiful Callie…''

''Thank you…''

When Sofia came, Jill picked up her keys…

''Ok. Let's go girls.''

They got into Jill's car and she started an engine…

''So, Callie, do you drive?''

''Yes, I passed my test…''

''Ok. We will go then first to pick up your car.''

''My car?''

''Robert got you a car. You will need them. Sofia goes to the different school and bus comes for her. Robert and I work far from your school and with this sort of traffic; we would be very late to work. So we got you a car….''

''Just mine?''

''Just yours…''

''Wow!''

''We will go there first and then to the mall. You can drive your own car…''

They stopped in front of the very fancy dealership. Young man was waiting for them in front of the building.

''Good morning Mrs. Quin. Everything is ready as your husband asked.''

''Let's go Callie…''

Young boy took them to a red Lexus NX. It was an amazing and very beautiful car. Her moms liked it and wanted to get it for them, but with five kids and bills, it was not easy. Car was deep red and had black leather seats.

''Wow! I didn't expect it…''

''Oh, Robert spent entire night ordering the car. He will be very pleased to know you like them.''

Jill went to the car and told Callie to follow her. Callie got into her new car and started driving after Jill. They got to the mall and parked. She couldn't stop admiring the car she got. It was big, spacious and she loved them. First thing Jill did in the mall was to go to the cell phone shop and get Callie new cell. She put her to the family plan and Callie was feeling embarrassed how much money Quins spent on her. And she felt even worse knowing it's not the end. Jill got her a lot of very nice and lady like clothes and Callie enjoyed trying them on and changing. Dresses were a bit loose and they didn't show her bump too much. She could wear them for a long time. Girls went for lunch and Sofia was bored with waiting for the food.

''Mom, I will go to the store and see what they have until they bring food.''

''Ok… I'll call you when it comes…''

Now Jill and Callie were alone..

''Thank you for today…''

''It's nothing….''

''Jill, it's too much…''

''No, it's not…''

''A car? Clothes? Phone? It is more than I ever got…''

''And you will get even more…''

''Why?''

''Because you should be independent woman….''

Callie gave her a look of confusion…

''What do you mean?''

''Regardless of what you and your boyfriend pick to do with a baby and raising it, you need to be able to take care of your baby. You have your car, you will get all the baby stuff you need, so you don't depend on anyone else. Because , my love… Once that baby gets out of you, it's just two of you… No one else… All the cousins, grandmothers and the rest have their lives. They will come and help, take care of the baby for few hours, but after that… It's two of you. You are the one million percent dedicated to that baby. And it's you who makes the sacrifices…even now… You have to think about homeschooling. You are the one whose body is changing and hormones are going crazy. Honey, it's all you…''

''Brandon wants to do it with me…''

''I bet he does, but he will not be the one to take year off when it comes to college. He will not be the one to worry about daycare, feedings, getting from one place to another, nights when baby cries and can't sleep.. That is you Callie…Not him…''

Callie was a bit scared now.

''Being a mother was the best and the worst thing that happened to me…''

''Why?''

''Best because I never loved anyone as I love Sofia, because that feeling is something that can't be described. She is my everything… And the worse…you can't protect her from everything. You feel like failed parent if she suffers or feels bad… And you don't belong to yourself anymore…''

''Now I am scared…''

''You should be… It's the reality of life…


End file.
